wildpedia_9fandomcom-20200214-history
Wild 9
Wild 9 is a 2.5D Run And Gun Platformer. - It was release for the Sony Playstaion 1 in North America And Europe in September, 30 , 1998. Two years later the game got released in Japan in February 10, 2000 Plot While there is no plot in game the plot comes inside of the manual The story Starts out Wex Major Passed out near the Wild 9's Home The Trawler. B'Angus Tries to wake up Wex after a while Wex wakes up but .... to find out that his home to the Wild 9 has been destroyed by Karn's Elite Shocktropers and has taken Wex's Team members except the Wild 9 Captain to the The Trawler Pilfer. Wex Get's up to find a med-kit after being hurt badly. B'Angus tells what happened to the Trawler and the rest of the members. Wex meets up with Pilfer, Pilfer starts ranting off with the Trawler being destroyed and tells what The Wild 9 crew Members we're doing during the invasion. Wex Gets Angry at the news and searches inside the Trawler for his jetbike Wex and B'angus set off to find the Wild 9 crew members and defeat the evil Karn and his forces and save the Galaxy Origins Development started in 1996 shortly after the release of a previous Shiny Entertainment game Earthworm Jim 2. In the early stages the main character was set out to be a female who had a special glove that could instantly vaporize enemies. in the games final premise the main character was turned into a male named Wex Major who controls the Rig. Gameplay Wild 9 Plays as a Run and Gun 2.5D Platfomer The game has he game has 3D, polygonal graphics but plays on 2D plane. The Player Controls a Adult male named Wex Major in the game you use the g ame's main weapon called the Rig. The Rig allows the player to pick up any enemies and objects and swing around on hooks. The Player can use the Rig to attack enemies by picking them up and bashing them on the ground and Evan on walls they can also set them in traps which will automatically kill the enemy. The Rig can also help the player move objects around the map to get to different platforms or can be used to swing around on hooks. Reception Wild 9 generally mixed to positive. The game was praised for it's ability to torture enemies and for being off beat and imaginative. The game was criticized for being a basic platformer. The Game was also Criticized for how the Rig Controlled objects or enemies we're sometimes hard to get around the map. Wildroid 9 Two years after the release of the original game Wild 9 was released in Japan in the year 2000, February 10. There are some minor changes in Wildroid 9 Such as all of the characters now have a slightly different redesign and all of the Loading Screens images have been changed and the dialog has been changed to Japanese rest of the game was left unchanged.